


Papi Smurf and his Smurfette

by bookybookworm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Smurf AU, a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: Leo has a Smurf kink and Guang eagerly obliges.





	Papi Smurf and his Smurfette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michelecrispino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelecrispino/gifts).



> don't kill me

"Guang, I want you to be my Smurfette."

"Okay Papi Smurf," Guang-Hong Ji said to Leo de la Iglesia, who was already dressed in red trousers and had put on a beard and blue body paint

Guang-Hong donned a blonde wig and pulled out a white dress from a convenient cupboard, and pulled it on sexily

Leo drooled, almost smudging his blue skin. He hurriedly wiped his mouth and pulled off his blood red trousers.

Guang smiled flirtily and brushed the blond hair from his eyes. "Papi Smurf," he whispered.

Leo gulped. He stroked his beard and pulled Smurfette - I mean Guang-Hong - closer. Guang sighed happily and Leo shuddered.

Leo pushed Guang onto the bed and watched as his hair splayed out on the pillow. Guang yelled, "Yabba dabba doo!"

"Wrong fandom, Smurfette," Leo reminded.

Guang blushed a dark blue and muttered a meek apology.

Leo couldn't stay mad and jumped on Guang, taking care not to smudge the paint. He took off his red hat and smacked Guang in the face with it. Guang moaned happily.

"Papi..." Guang sighed. "Be my Papi Smurf forever!"

Leo nodded violently, almost knocking his beard off. Guang giggled as Leo's beard scratched his chin.

"I'm feeling blue," Leo said. "Cheer me up."

Guang gasped and pulled off his white dress revealing a smaller, whiter dress below it. He pulled off this one too and again Leo saw a smaller whiter dress.  
Guang did this 542 times, the age of Papi Smurf, and finally revealed his last white dress.

This had lasted about three years and by the end Leo was considerably cheered up. Drool coated his beard, making it slick. He looked at his red trousers and saw the bulge.

He reached inside and pulled out a mushroom, which was a bright blue.

Guang opened his mouth and Leo shoved the mushroom inside, watching the mushroom be swallowed to be digested.

He groaned happily and collapsed onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> now you see why it's rated M


End file.
